The Blokus Council
The Blokus Council is a United States based non-profit, non-governmental organization, based in New York City, United States, which organizes and is responsible for organizing the World Block, and other affiliated Blokus competitions. History Most scholars agree that the Blokus Council's history is split into two ages: the modern era, and the golden age. Almost all of the surviving members from the golden age, are likely members of the modern day Blokus Council. Golden Age The Blokus Council traces its roots, and a significant amount of membership, to the golden era "Blokus Cabal" (formed in 12 AB), which was responsible for organizing the first large scale, international Blokus tournaments. Despite its overwhelming success, the Blokus Cabal dissolved with the onset of the Dark Ages, which had killed the majority of their members and affiliates, and almost completely destroyed the game of Blokus as a whole. Modern Day The current iteration of the Blokus Council was founded by Christian Potter (a key member of the Blokus Cabal) after the Blokus Revival in 1453. At its inception, the Blokus Council had extremely limited resources, held only one tournament (128 people were invited, 4 people showed up) and was only officially recognized by seven countries. This dire situation changed drastically following the success of Stan Lee's "Blokus Manga", and the first "World Block" in 1460, and as a result, the Blokus Council was unanimously recognized by almost every nation, with the notable exceptions of Singapore, and San Marino. Missions and Roles The stated mission of the Blokus Councils is: 1: To encourage and support the growth of the international Blokus community. 2: To ensure the regular celebration of the World Block, and other tournaments. 3: To prevent discrimination in the Blokus community. However, there is a(n unconfirmed) fourth mission statement leaked from an internal memo written in 1874, which was addressed to DATA_EXPUNGED: 4: To discover and neutralize Blokus-based weapons, individuals, organizations, █████, or other entities which pose a threat to any of the 19█ member nations, humanities interests, or ██████████████. The man who leaked this alleged internal memo (Julian Snowden) died at the age 23, of a heart attack, despite the fact that he had no prior family history of heart attacks. Membership The Blokus Council has officially stated that there are 147 members. The majority of these members of the Blokus Council are not very active, and only a few high level members participate in or help organize events. Entrance to the Blokus Council The Blokus Council has officially stated that in order to be invited to the organization, an individual must: "Have extraordinary talents and accomplishments that indicates both a willingness and capability to accomplish the Blokus Council's mission statement." As stated on the Blokus Council's website, in order for an official invitation to be sent to an individual, at least a 3/4s majority of the Blokus Council must agree to invite said individual. There is also a limit stating that at most one person can be invited to the Blokus Council per year. Blokus Council Executive Board President - Christian Potter Vice President - REDACTED Despite the fact that United States federal code c1723 mandates that all nonprofit organizations make their executive officers list public, the supreme court case "The Blokus Council vs The State of New York" explicitly gave the Blokus Council an exception to this law. Controversies Despite regarding itself to be a peaceful organization, and proponents of world peace, the Blokus Council has gone through quite a few scandals and controversies. The most notable of these scandals is the rumors of Christian Potter having an affair with his wife. Another, less earth shattering claim that the Blokus Council is directly responsible for the death or capture of 7,513 whistle-blowers, Blokus adepts, Blokus masters, Blokus grand-masters, journalists, academics, and politicians, since the organizations inception in 1453. Critics claim that the purpose behind these claimed killings is in service to their alleged fourth mission statement. The Blokus Council has denied any involvement in these alleged killings, and even the existence of the fourth mission statement.